This invention relates generally to mobile processor-based systems that include speech recognition capabilities.
Mobile processor-based systems include devices such as handheld devices, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, laptop computers, data input devices, data collection devices, remote control units, voice recorders, and cellular telephones, to mention a few examples. Many of these devices may include speech recognition capabilities.
With speech recognition, the user may say words that may be converted to text. As another example, the spoken words may be received as commands that enable selection and operation of the processor-based system's capabilities.
In a number of cases, the ability of a given device to recognize speech or identify a speaker is relatively limited. A variety of ambient conditions may adversely affect the quality of the speech recognition or speaker identification. Because the ambient conditions may change unpredictably, the elimination of ambient effects is much more difficult with mobile speech recognition platforms.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to enable speech recognition with mobile processor-based systems.